A Night To Remember
by dudeispink
Summary: This story is about a civilian that lived in New Mombasa when the covenant came. He is captured and taken hostage with his two friends where he becomes a covenant version of a spartan.
1. New Mombasa

_ Hello this is my first ever fan fiction I've ever wrote so I could use you input if I should change my topic so please pm me if you like it or have some improvements for me .I'm going to start this out with a boring part but trust me it will get better. I want to say that the story that inspired me to make this is my friend and the writer of Halo: Vanguard._

**Chapter One: New Mombasa **

I switched off my alarm clock as I woke up. "Fuck" I said yawning. I pressed snooze, even though I had work in an hour. I got up with a yawn. My name is Billy and I am a survivor for now. The covenant war has raged on but I haven't been affected. I just live on at my stupid job at the telemarketers. Trust me I should've joined the marines.

"Oh shit I'm late" I said as I woke up running to work. "Hey my friend Austin yelled at me". "Out of my way kid" I joked at him. "Ha-ha, very funny. Oh where's Aaron". "I think he's writing his story. Here I'll holograph him." The holophone rang with a ding ding. There was a pause. "Hey" he answered." Bro, where are you. Me and Austin are at the Café.

* * *

Holy shit I thought as a giant shadow passed over me. BANG. I felt as my leg was ripped from my body. I stuck out my arm towards Austin who ran for his life. Screams, nothing but screams, poured in to my mind as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I felt a tug on my remaining leg. I turned my head. What I saw was not human. It growled and muttered in a foreign language. Maybe German, then again I didn't pass languages. I grabbed a pipe and smashed it with as much force as I could. It smashed me in the face with the butt of its gun. Blackness, dreams of screams. I dreamt on that time scared out of my fucking mind.

The one thing I couldn't think of, what happened to my city? What happened to my planet? What happened to me? What Happened to my friends? I sobbed as much as you can in a dream. I dreamed that it was just a dream and I was in bed in New Mombasa. I dreamed I was playing video games with Austin and Aaron. I felt dead inside. Were they dead or were they ok. I dreamed I drowned in my thoughts. Then after what seemed like a lifetime and a half. I woke up.

_ Thank you all for reading this first chapter and pulling through it with me. PM me after the second chapter not the first one ok. Thank you all again see you soon._


	2. The Covenant Soldier

"Ugg," I said waking up. I had the worst headache ever. I slowly reached for my head to realize I was almost completely blind. My focus came in and I saw my bloody hand from my bruised skull. "Hush kalusk," someone said. I turned to see a revolting creature with 4 jaws. I wondered how I got here. I pondered on the thought then, boom I was out like a light. The darkness slowly passing over my eyes.

I awoke to see I was patched up and my leg stood there reattached to my body. I gazed at the marvel. It was fully mechanic, unlike anything on earth, it almost seemed to gleam and have a blue glow to it. I sat up; I stared at the markings on the wall. Was I on earth? I couldn't remember anything but I could remember my friends. Where had they been when this had happened? "Fuck!" I yelled. Bad idea, red lights flashed and an alarm blazed within seconds I was on the ground with a 4 fingered fist bump to the face. Lights out.

I awoke in more pain then I could even comprehend. This triggered the monsters to become worried. They shut me down. I wasn't even able to dream at that period. I awoke, no knowledge of who I was, or where I was. Next to me sat two people just like me. Who of which looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello new soldiers, I'm your general. I bet you want to know where you are so I'm going to tell you. You're covenant soldiers tasked to kill the human demons. You will be turned into super covenant soldiers. You're going to kill the alien super power. The "humans" as they call it have soldiers by the name of Spartans. These are super soldiers. We will show you a hologram of them in a moment. The humans found our halo and tried to kill us so we must win this battle," said the general. "This is what we are up against". On the holograph a soldier in sleek armor appeared. He fired a few shots from his machine gun and took a bullet to the head without death. "We're screwed," I told the shorter soldier in the room.

My plasma repeater fired swiftly down the range, "Bulls eye" (Aaron) said. He was aiming at a target with his sniper. We all had our roles now to make up the best team we could. We had (Aaron) as our sniper, (Austin) our engineer, Takkar as our leader, and me as our recon and stealth person. The scientists were working on our new and advanced armor. I had requested to have mine made in black.

As the sun went down I sat at the window of my home planet, and looked at the sunset. It always glinted a bright green. I cleaned my plasma repeater and plasma pistol from constant use. I took my energy knife and stabbed my wall. The blade went through the wall like a butter knife in warm butter. I tossed myself into bed. "When will I get out of this hell hole" I whispered to myself.


	3. Suit Up

I woke up and heard people around me staring. I could hear the alien's unique tongue. I grabbed my plasma pistol and armed it as I flung from my bed to my dresser. I smashed into one of them as it shrieked. I saw my friends with them. "Fuck," I said to them. "You scared the shit out of me," I said. I disarmed my weapon and put it under my pillow for the next time I needed it. I walked out of my room to the briefing room. "What's up," I said. The briefer told me that our suits were made and we were to be in brought down to the science lab ASAP.

As I walked down to the hallway I noticed (Aaron) and (Austin) sitting in chairs. "Hey (Billy)," (Austin) said. We walked down to the hallway to the science lab. "Hello omega team," the scientist started", as you may know over the night we finished your armor suits. We have equipped you to better eliminate the demons. You have over 20 special defense abilities. We have about 10 hidden knives, 4 shields, and many different special abilities unique to your suit."

"Omega-1 you're up," the scientist said. Takaar slipped into his gleaming golden covenant armor. This armor is fixated with the ability to control your armor as he wishes. He has a part that goes around his jawbone with sharpened edges for taking out skin and breaking bones". "Omega-2 come up here," the scientist yelled. (Austin) stepped up and slipped his leg into his large red armor. "This armor is fitted with super strength, also the armor has stronger armor then a human tank and a wraith combined". I saw as he looked around trying to look awesome. "You wish," I said in a joking tone. He punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. "Shut up Omega-3 and get up here!" The drill sergeant said at me. I walked toward the scientist. I took the pure black armor off of the shelf. "Your armor is as stealthy as can be. The role of recon is not taken lightly. You have muffled footsteps and the ability to become invisible. I slipped it on and then I noticed it. It was weightless. I pondered how long was I asleep? They must have done something to me. That must be why I was being stared at this morning. "You're next Omega-4". (Aaron) walked up to the scientist. He slipped into his camouflaged armor. "Your armor is equipped with an advanced HUD so you can see the targets more easily. You also have the ability to become invisible just like Omega-3.

In the briefing room we were told that we would be going on our first mission. It would be me and Omega-4. We went to the armory and grabbed our guns. "You ready?" I said. "suit up" Omega-4 said.


	4. The Mission

"Omega-3 come in," I heard through my communications device. "I hear you Omega-4, proceed with objective over". I looked up as Omega-4 had laid his needle rifle on the rock on the mountain. "I noticed as he suddenly disappeared. I grabbed the side of my helmet and pushed my advanced sight button, or to dumb it up fucking binoculars. I saw a lone Spartan perched on a rooftop with a 50 caliber sniper rifle. I used my mind to sight him for Omega-4. I saw as his helmet exploded with red liquid as he fell clutching his face.

I used my invisibility cloak to dash up to the dead Spartan before I ran out of juice. I grabbed his legs and stashed him in a closet. "Hey Omega-4 I hope they don't decide to clean out their closet." I said with a chuckle. I heard strange noises coming from the hallway I hid in the corner and put my invisibility cloak on.

_**FLASHBACK: SEIGE OF NEW MOMBASA:**_

"Hey Aaron" I said as he entered the café. Austin chuckled and said ", it's about you showed up you lazy motherfucker". "Woah language" Aaron said trying to look offended. "So what took so long" I said. "Aaron was probably writing his new book," Austin said. "Oh yeah I heard about that what are you writing about" I said. "The war on the covenant" Aaron replied.

_**QUIT FLASHBACK:**_

"Omega 3, Omega 3 come in," Omega 4 said. "Wha… What?" I said. "The DLZ is clear Omega 3 move in to the building". I silently scurried towards the door. In side there was a lone marine I moved behind him as a blade formed from my wrist and shown with its blue light. The last thing he saw was my helmet and the curved energy blade coming towards his face.

The blade vanished just as fast as it came. The door opened and there stood a Spartan staring blankly at me and the dead marine lying face down in a puddle of blood. On his vest he had the number 117. He pulled for his pistol as I pulled for mine. His hand hovered over the holster waiting for me to make any sudden movements. I removed my hand and backed away from the door. I stood there waiting for a bullet to penetrate my helmet. I fell to my knees. I put my head on the ground and cloaked myself. I grabbed for a plasma grenade and stuck it to the wall. I then left just as mysteriously as I had returned.

_**JOHN-117 MILITARY TIME 1800 VIDEO LOG 23:**_

"Today I may have seen the strangest thing. I saw a person that looked like me in his black as obsidian armor. I saw a man without a face through a black visor. I do not know who he was or what he was. I saw fear in his eyes but I did not see him. I may need to look further in to this situation. Damn these covenants. If this gets out of hand we may need to get help. This may be our down falling.

_**OMEGA-3 MILITARY TIME 1830:**_

"SCREW THIS," I yelled as I threw my plasma pistol at the ground. "WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!" "Chill man we will finish this" Omega-4 said with his sniper lying on his shoulder. "Alright," I said taking a deep breath. Omega-4 took a look through his scope and sniped a guard. "Boom goes the dynamite," he said. I laughed. "Shit, shit, shit, they are coming this way!" he said. "Cloak up" he said. The guards walked up the hill and stopped next to us. Three shark fin like blades came out of my forearm. I swiped it through the air and watched as the guards head flipped and hit the ground. The others turned their guns toward the dead body and pressed the trigger. Only one bullet was fired before two curved blades passed through their heads. "Shit" Omega-4 said.


	5. Captured

**Omega-3 Military Time 1801:**

My head throbbed as I ran down the grassy hill. The weight of my Plasma repeater weighed me down. A bullet pierced the air above my head. I turned my head, and saw Omega-4 sprinting towards me while blind firing his m7 that he found of one of the guards. Another bullet passed this time hitting my leg. A searing pain ran up my spine as I fell to the rocky ground. "Get up!" Omega-4 yelled. The noise was severely muffled over my helmet and the pain of my leg. He fired of another mag and dragged me behind a boulder.

"Holy fuck, get up" Omega-4 yelled. A whipping sound passed over me and landed itself in his arm. Omega-4 fell to the ground holding his shoulder. I stood up, head throbbing over the sound of bullets going everywhere. I charged my plasma grenade and lobbed it over the boulder. "Come on 4 stay with me!" I yelled. I picked him up, and holstered him over my shoulders. One hand on my m7 and the other keeping him up, I ran. The pain became unbearable. I slowed my run, and turned. A bullet passed my ear and caused a ringing in my ear. I passed out.

**FLASHBACK: SEIGE OF NEW MOMBASA:**

BOOM! "What the fuck was that?" I said. "Probably just some kids" Aaron said. "what'd you think Austin?" I said. "Well I think it was-". Before he could finish children came in screaming. "What's wrong?" Austin said calmly. "EVERY BODY PLEASE LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY FA-". A gunshot noise pierced the air with a sharp wiz. Then a groan came from the spokesperson. "Holy shit!" I yelled. The room went black.

**Omega-3 Military Time 1900:**

"Hello?" I said. I was in a pitch black room. I turned my head repetitively. I couldn't see. How long had I been out? "Omega-3 are you there?" I heard in a static version of 4's voice. "Yeah I'm here, where are we." I asked. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure we got captured." 4 said. A light turned on, it was so bright, that I could not see for about 10 seconds. "Hello, Billy," A man said. He came into focus. He wore a camouflage jacket and hat.

"What did you just call me?" I said in confusion. "That is your name, correct?" The interrogator said to me". "I do not have a name," I said, "My am called Omega-3, and by the way where is Omega-4". "You have been lied to my friend" He said. "I'm afraid you did not answer my question." I decked him in the face. They had not taken all my weapons, a carbon fiber blade slid out of my elbow. I brought it down on his neck. An alarm went off. I grabbed the chair leg and ripped it off. I sharpened it using one of my knives.

A Spartan walked in, as a metal shaft pierced his helmet. I grabbed his MA5C and locked and loaded it. I ran out with my new rifle in my hand. 3 guards turned the corner and 3 bullets took them down. I took a sharp right to the hospital wing. Omega-4 sat there also being interrogated. I slit the interrogator's throat. "Come on lets go," I said.


End file.
